


Groupie

by nonamouse



Category: NSYNC, Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's F A N F I C E P T I O N. Don't ask. This, like much of the things that are appearing on my profile, is insanely old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupie

Justin has velvet cushion lips like something out of porn, swollen and sweet from giving countless blowjobs. And Josh doesn't say anything; waits for him to introduce himself even though Josh knows exactly who he is. He offers his hand for a shake and smiles that fabled little pop boy smile Josh has heard so much about. Easy admit it's charming, like the swirls of color daubed into Justin's hair, blue mostly, to match his eyes no doubt and an odd orangy red, like the color of fireplace embers.

"I'm a big fan." Justin says, a touch of shy adding a strange edge to his words.

"Me too." Josh replies with a small, indulgent smile.

They stand together, hovering under a sort of awkward silence. Justin's lips twitch like he wants to bombard Josh with words of admiration; questions about technique. Instead, he drops to his knees and pressed his face against Josh's crotch, nuzzling and hungry, licking at the denim between bare skin and his desperate mouth.

Perish the thought of any further conversation.

Josh groans and palms the back of Justin's head, the skin coming away stained sherbet and raspberry ice from painted on hair dye. Justin takes this as an invitation, nails scrabbling at the zipper and yanking at the button and tearing aside fabric and swallowing Josh's prick with a practiced ease.

"Nice." Josh murmurs and thinks that Justin might be able to teach *him* a thing of two about technique. Justin huffs softly against Josh's stomach and swallows around Josh's cock in his throat. Tiny little fireworks explode behind Josh's eyes and this is shaping up to be the best blowjob ever. He wraps his other hand around Justin's head, long fingers curling up to hold his jaw. And Justin whimpers softly, out of trepidation or arousal, Josh can't tell, but it's too far along to stop now and ask. He fucks Justin's pretty, pornography mouth and is rewarded with the occasional swipe of tongue, scrape of teeth and blue eyes looking up at him sweetly, dark with the heat of having a cock down his throat.

He comes hard and long and pulls out too quickly, leaving some of himself on those velvet lips. Justin gasps, gulping air to his oxygen-starved brain and just a little come leaking pearlescent out of the corner of his mouth. Josh reaches down and swipes it away with his thumb and before he can pull away Justin has his tongue wrapped around it, licking away fluid and salt and painted on hair dye.

Josh smirks. "Not bad for some kid in a boyband." Justin's pretty brow knots into a scowl and Josh laughs at him. "You don't have to be so touchy."

"Fuck you." Justin says, though there's no real venom behind the words.

Josh snorts. "Listen. I've got a show to do, but you know where to find me after."

Justin nods and smoothes the spare half inch of hair Josh messed with the palm of his hand. "I'll bring Astroglide..."

\-----

T-H-E E-N-D, Josh types with no small amount of relish. It had taken him weeks to exorcize this particular plot bunny. He ran the spell checker twice, just to be sure, and posted it to his writing journal. This was just too good a story to wait for his beta. 

-End


End file.
